sparta101fandomcom-20200216-history
Sparta101 Wiki
Welcome to the Sparta101 Wiki Sparta 101 is an active, fun growing guild. The following are guild rules and guidelines with tips to help make your stay with us more enjoyable. We expect all team members to be active and donate the minimum weekly requirement. Our goal is to move up up in ranks and have fun as we do so as a TEAM! BASIC RULES All members must abide by by the following guild rules. # All members are required to donate a minimum of 500 shards weekly. Please READ DONATIONS section. # All members are expected to be active at least twice weekly unless you otherwise talk to leader and let us know you will be away. # Boss rules and torch rules are to be strictly followed unless directed otherwise by leader online. # There are several pages to this website. Check them weekly. Make an ID, sign in and leave comments, please. # No harassment of any kind will be tolerated, everyone is equal. # No foul or abusive language is permitted. # Please talk directly to directly to leader if problem arises, moodflash, burdock, or noooo. ACTIVITY Players must be active a minimum 3 times a week or you will be expelled. Being active includes participating in mesas, boss battle, torch, and/or chat. We can tell if you have not been on line. Please let a leader know if you will be away for more that four days. BOSS We fight boss 3 daily at 20:00 server time. Please make sure your heroes are alive at this time. The damage cap is 35 million at this point you stop fighting and will receive max HP. DO NOT GO OVER. Players that go over cap are docked 100 shards per million. Players with 26k might or lower will go when boss starts. Players that do less than 10M in damage (cannot perm-stun) may also go when boss starts. All other players (heavy hitters) will wait until boss health hits 35-36M and then go full power at once. Entering boss early grants you a penalty of 200 shards. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHERE YOU FIT IN, JUST ASK :)) ''' ''Low Might Nights'' To compensate for players with low might, on torch nights, Wednesday and Saturday, '''ONLY players with lower might (26K and under) may participate in boss. This DOES NOT '''include low damage players. If there are not enough participants the leaders may call out certain individuals to go in to help, and all may end up helping out at end, but this is situational only on these nights as they happen. This is designed to make HB available and fair for everyone. Please Ask Leaders for advice on boss. TORCH BATTLE Torch battles are on Wednesday and Saturday from 9:00 to 21:00 server time. We ONLY haul the '''last 15 minutes of torch battles. If you are caught hauling before then you will be kicked out of the guild. When leaders tell group to haul, use all 10 available hauls then. Use fastest heroes first, strongest second. Choose a guild on the lower pages that has a minimum of 25%. DO NOT HAUL FROM TOP GUILDS. '''After hauling click the 'guard' screen and see who is attacking us. You can see the hero and the time remaining, clicking on the hero shows it's level. Only defend against heroes you think you can beat, you only get 10 chances. There will be multiple pages of people attacking us, DO NOT GUARD AGAINST PEOPLE WHO WILL HIT AFTER TIME HAS EXPIRED. During the day do not allow guild to go over 50% of torches. If you check the first page, info, on the left side it will show you guild rank and the current number of torches the guild has out of how many we need. If we are over 50% DO NOT HAUL TORCHES. If we are under, click haul then see if the guild is hauling torches first. Always guard first before you haul, and check in guild chat to see what is happening before you haul. Hauls and guards that are used have a 30 minute refresh time. Be aware of this when going into our final haul. Guild rank is very important in a torch battle. We do not have to be first to win. In fact, we do not want to be ranked in the top 30 or bottom 200 throughout the battle. These are the guild's that get attacked most often by high leveled players. Communication and teamwork are key in winning torch battles and getting mad rewards. They are fun and can be challenging, and it gives the whole guild a chance to work together as a team twice a week. The more members that are on for the last hour of torch battle guarantee our winning every time! Torch battles are a key essence in gaining free shards twice a week. However they are not all yours to keep. Torch Rewards are required as part of donations requirement. You MUST participate to EARN the right to keep your portion, as it is only fair for the team. Please Claim all Torch Rewards within 24 hours after battle has ended or they may not be in system. '''IF YOU DO NOT PARTICIPATE IN TORCH, YOU MUST DONATE THE SHARDS WON DURING TORCH TO THE GUILD OR GET KICKED. DONATIONS Donations are what makes a guild strong and help improve our rank. We need to pay for the daily boss fight and the flags we use. Guild donations are tracked by leaders, and can also be seen in the Guild Hall. Donations will be calculated by midnight every Sunday. The minimum weekly shard donation for each member is 500 shards. It is expected that 250 shards be donated after each torch battle twice a week to meet your requirement. However, even if the guild does not ''' win torch battle, you are still expected to meet the minimum. Members are always encouraged to donate more to help guild rank. If you do not meet weekly minimum, you will go into arrears and owe that amount plus weekly minimum the following week. You will have '''THREE WEEKS to catch up before you are kicked from guild. Non-Participants of Torch Battles: Torch rewards are FUN not FREE! We need as many players as possible online by 20:30 in time to haul and guard on torch days. If you do not talk to leader prior to torch battle and you are not present for final hauls the following penalty applies... 1st battle of week missed... 50% of reward donated ( ex. Claim 800 shards - donate 400 ) 2nd battle of week missed... 100% of reward donated ( ex. Claim 800 shards - donate 800 ) This is above your weekly minimum!!! ' The rest of the shards are yours to build up your heroes! '''TIPS: '''Get shards daily by doing HBM, every time you log in, quests, and elite dungeons. If you have any issues please contact Leaders: Moodflash, Burdock, or SirRuss LOST REALM To enter on Lost Realm 10,000 might is required. The Lost Realm is located at the north-east side of the screen where the bridge is together with the portal. '''Level and Experience-' As the player gains more battle exp and levels up in the Lost Realm, new map area will be revealed. Explore and defeat monsters to increase your level. 'Stamina (Moving Energy)-' Energy is needed to move around on the map. Energy will recharge at 1 point / 10 min. One can also buy energy by clicking the Purchase button sign or use Stamina Card. Stamina cards are given daily after completing three battles in realm each day. Each stamina card gives you 40 energy. A good plan may be to save stamina cards for when you have time to spend in the realm. 'Blue Crystals-' This resource is used to inscribe your heroes to raise the inscription level. Once level 21 is reached you can equip heroes with crests which further boost your hero. Blue Crystals may be obtained from the crystal mines and Battle Altars. Player may collect up to a maximum of 10,000,000 blue crystals at a time. It is encouraged to level crystal mines early, and enter realm often to collect blue crystals. Mines can only hold a certain amount per level. Go into the realm often to collect crystals from mines. 'Red Crystal-' This resource may be obtained by defeating monsters. It is used to upgrade the production of blue crystal mines and are required to combine identical crests from the same type into a higher level crest. Player may collect up to a maximum of 1,000,000 red crystals at a time. 'Form team- '''Hero placement for Lost Realm, click the icon and place heroes onto tiles. If you do not form a team your mesa team will be used. If you change your team in the realm your mesa team will also be changed. '''Treasure Chest Box-' There are 3 types of treasure boxes: bronze, silver, and gold. The corresponding type of key is needed to open the box. The treasure boxes contain rewards such as blue crystal bags, crest bags, crest boxes, gold packs and mana packs. Rewards have varying levels of quality as well, with silver and gold treasure boxes sometimes providing rare versions 'Crystal Mine- '''This tile produces blue crystals continuously. It works the same way as a mana mill. You can upgrade it with red crystals to increase production. The level of the mine cannot be raised above your level in Lost Realm. Blue Crystal tiles can be emptied by simply clicking on them, DO NOT waste energy walking to the tile to get the crystals. Blue Crystal tiles cannot be attacked and thus provide you your own steady source of blue crystal income. Remember to empty mines more than once per day. '''Battle altar- '''When you have 'captured' a dungeon tile you can start drawing resources from them the same way as Blue Crystal tiles, but they cannot be upgraded. At 400 crystals/hour and 4000 max storage their income is pretty big. Battle Altars can be lost to other players after a 4 hour shield expires.Battle Altars give you more blue crystals than your mines, the more you upgrade the more you get. Each battle altar will have a shield or a sword above it. If it has a shield, it is protected. If it has a sword, you can attack their battle altar and take it over. When attacking their altar, you battle their 5 man line up. It does not take stamina to attack an altar, so keep attacking them until you win. '''Energy: '''Stamina - You have a maximum of 80 energy. 1 energy is replenished every 10 minutes. Every move on the map takes 1 energy. Attacking Battle Altar costs nothing. When you refill with e.g. 5/80 stamina left, you will have 85/80 stamina (the remaining points are not lost) You can replenish your energy bar back to full by spending gems. '''Crests: '''Crests are the most important items used for inscribing heroes. Crests has 17 types which corresponds to 17 talents that heroes use (Enlighten is talent but not available as a crest). Each crest talent consists of 4 types I to IV, each level 1 to 5. Crests can be combined given they are the same types. '''Crest Bag/Box-' contains "normal" crests: Blade Shell, Flame Guard, Scorch, Slow Down, Sprint, Stone Skin and Tenacity. 'Rare Crest Bag/Box-' contains rare crests: Bulwark, Deadly Strike, Heavy Blow, Scatter, Self Destruct and War God. 'Mythic Crest Bag/Box-' contains mythic crests: Berserk, Life Drain, Revitalize and Revive. 'Merchant: '''A new feature in the realm is the merchant. It appears randomly at any time. Do not enter the realm at any time without the maximum amout of gold you can carry. The Merchant carries random items from gold and silver keys to crests, to crest bags, and crystals. Not everything for sale is for gold, some items require gems. Once you close the merchant window, it cannot be reopened. '''Treasure Trove: '''Treasure trove appears randomly in the realm, whether it is when you are opening chests, or with a question mark. Three chests will appear, all with the same amount of blue crystals required to open them. Once you open one chest, the price goes up on the next, and then the price increases on the final one. Inside these chests the treasures vary. You may find red crystals, blue crystals, silver keys, crest bags, or mythic crest bags. ' Here Be Demon: '''The Boss in the Realm is a monster! As you go about your merry way he will appear randomly. A few facts you need to know. *You have 5 battle chances to beat him then each chance after will cost 5 gems *After the first fight he stays on the side on your side of your screen for two hours; so you can return to him later *His health is random, and he has four different defenses which are random *You can choose a friend from your friends list to battle with you each time *Depending on his defenses, using different hereos may be beneficial *Your five swords do reset as do your friends' chances during the two hour time period *You use no stamina while fighting him *The reward for winning is a mythic crest bag and red crystals *If you fail he will appear again ''What is the best crest to have on a hero?'' It depends on the hero, and what talent the hero already has, and what battle mode. Generally if your hero has an offensive talent, then crests with defensive talent is a good match; and vice versa. Slowdown crests are great for boss fight and team mesa battles since the proc does an extra attack. Scorch is a good defensive talent even at low levels for melee heroes. Scorch is one of the best defensive crests to use in big battles like HBM. Sprint on the other hand is helpful on a slow moving hero like Reaper, or a fast moving hero such as Ninja. Bezerk or Revitalize would be great on just about anyone. '''inscription/Combining Crestst Level 21 inscription is needed on heroes in order to have crests. 4 star heroes allow you to inscribe to level 20, 5 star heroes allow you to inscribe to level 40. 6 star heroes allow you to incribe to level 60. 7 star heroes allow you to inscribe to level 80.Your 5 star heroes will be the first you put matching sets of crests on. You need to have MATCHING crests, a set, I-IV in order to get the talent. As you battle more in the realm you will collect many crests. Once you have four of the same level 1 crest you can combine them to make a level 2 crest of that type. Combining four crests costs 400 red shards. You would need a complete set from I - IV to have crest effect. In order to use a set of level two crests your hero must be at level 43 inscription, a 6 star hero. As you progress and save red shards you may decide to put level 3 crests on a hero. This would require 4 level two crests of the same type to be combined. this costs 1200 red shards each times. Again, you need complete set. I-IV to have increased crest effect. Level 61 inscription is needed for level 3 crests, and a 7 star hero. Incribing really helps heroes in battles. Forging Crests: '''Forging crests is a new feature that is a pot luck game which costs blue crystals. If you have extra crests you don't need, and are hoping to get one you want, you can take any 2 level 1 crests and forge them for 15K blue crystals to see what you get. If you want to try for something better, take 2 level 2 crests and forge them for 30k crystals. If you want to take a great risk, try two level 3 crests for 60k and forge them. You may get that one you need to complete a set. The good news is you aren't spending red crystals to do it! WRETCHED GORGE The wretched gorge is a new feature of the latest update on CC. It is next to storm mesa entrance and you need 20,000 might to enter. It is a team HBM dungeon where four players can join. You have eight tries as in mesa, with six hour cool down. The gorge allows players to build their own bases, upgrade them, use six hero hero bases, then form their bases together to fight in gorge 1, 2, 3, or 4. Might requirement Gorge I - 20,000 Might requirement Gorge II - 40,000 Might requirement Gorge III - 60,000 Might requirement Gorge IV - 100,000 '''warning: In level 1 the team fights demon boss 1, ieain level 2 it is demon bosboss 180! The basic strategy is to level your wall and hero bases first. Your heroes will not engage with low level bases. To upgrade you will use a variety of resources including Honor badges, mana and gold. So start stocking up! STEPS: First you need to build a base. Click form team. You have a 10 x 10 layout to work with. You start with level one walls, hero bases, arrow towers, magic towers. or cannon towers to choose from. You can only have six hero bases, but there is no limit on how many other buildings you use. You may save 3 bases. You must place heroes on bases before joining battle and select one base as default. Hint: Try different base designs with guild members to see how tthey fit together before you battle. You may upgrade you buildings and walls in Form Team mode by clicking arrows above items. BATTLE: When players enter battle the field is open. Each player can rotate his base 90 degrees to line up to other players. Strategies can include forming one large square in corner, or in middle.... whatever team decides. Usually attacks will happen at one base or two, but if hero bases are lvl 8 or higher other heroes will engage. Demon boss arrives with mobs so be prepared. Gorge I is good practice for everyone. Gorge II you need to have higher level players and higher level bases. Not only do you fight a higher demon boss with tons of mobs, but two tough mino-chiefs. Too bad we don't get hero traps! REWARDS- * Gorge I : crest box, red crystals bag (L), blue crystal bag (L), elite hero card * Gorge II: crest box, red crystal bag(L), 2 blue crystal bags(L), 2 elite hero cards * Gorge III: crest box, 2 red crystal bags, 3 blue crystal bags, legendary hero card * Gorge IV: crest box, 2 red crystal bags, 3 blue crystal bags, 3 legendary hero cards Other Information: Defensive Might: You will see this next to your name when you enter battle Creating Battles: It is the same as Mesa. Create and then invite. Make sure you have team formed in guild chat before going in. You may also do do random wretched gorge. However this would be better to work within the guild. Random players may not know what they are doing. BASES: TALENTS Talents are vital to every hero, and each hero benefits from different talents. Talents go from 1/5 to 5/5, and it takes time to understand which one is best for which hero. Each hero is born with a talent. In order to change that talent you can spend 300 gems to re-roll a talent, or use a talent refresh card. Refresh cards can be earned in high level Mesas or bought with merits in the warehouse. Sometimes you need to refresh a talent as a quest and it will cost you 300 gems, unless you have a card. You get the gems back, but it is always a good idea to keep 300 gems on hand. Some talents that widely sought are revitalize, bezerk and war god. Keep in mind that not all talents are bad, though enlighten is probably the least useful! MISCELLANEOUS Should I roll or not? That depends. How many gems do you have? How many heroes do you have? What levels are they? Concentrate on building up a core team. When you have 15 heroes to level, it becomes confusing. When you have 7 strong heroes, it's time to roll. Don't do 450 all the time, try 150 here and there. If you don't get lucky right away, try a different time. That Pumpkin Duke will come! Which Mesa is the best to do? Mesa 1 gives you books and hero cards. You can consume the heros to skill up your heroes. If you are below 120, and you have a PD 100-120 that is 5/9, mesa 1 is a cake walk. Plus you get experience. It's experience as well. Mesa 2 gives you essence, basically slime. If you get 5 green and 1 blue that is like getting 210 shards worth of slime, plus merits and experience. Yes you need two decent PD's who can take in 2 lower levels, but overall, it is the best mesa to do to get the stuff you need to skill your heroes. Mesa 3 gives you shards. It can be great, or not so great. Three PDs work well. Sometimes you can get 60 shards, or 100, or 200. But essence is still a better deal. Mesa 4 is quite the thrill ride. For higher levels it’s worth the challenge. The rewards usually are shards and essence. Sometimes mediocre, sometimes great. Other items in mesa: Hero slot cards- use them until all of your slots are open, then sell them. Quest completion cards- sell them for HB, unless you are lazy. Talent refresh-GEM! Quest Refresh-GEM! Monster Pass or Trial Pass- GEM! Hero card-green, blue, or PURPLE! How Much HB do I Need to level up my hero? 2 star- 1000 3 star- 3000 4 star- 10000 5 star- 20000 6 star- 30000 7 star- 50000 8 star- 100000 9 star- 200000 How do I give someone a shield? In the bottom righthand corner you will see a cup. Click on the cup and a page will come up. Your name is on this page, this is your page number, with your ranking. When someone asks for a shield, they will give you their page. when they log off, click on the search window at the bottom, backspace, enter their page, find their name. You may have to reset a few times until the attack bar turns blue. Once it does you can attack them. Guild members get less loot than regular players. But we can also help each other out, for instance if someone needs gold or mana, or wants to see how his base holds up during a raid.